A Childhood Misfortune
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Megatron was hoping for a successor. when he comes across a small Sparkling he has the toughest time being the father of a baby Starscream.
1. Prologue

A/N

This story was inspired by a cute little Starscream picture I found with Starscream this little child drawing on the wall. This story is something like a bridge for how Starscream turned to dislike Megatron. I hope to add some humor in this too.

A childhood misfortune

Prologue

Megatron sat on his handmade throne. He pondered to himself. he was alone in the large empty metal room. He sighed and sat up straight. He stood up. He began to pace. He was thinking at his hardest. He stopped and looked out at his empty room.

"I need a follower. I need one who will listen to my command. Someone to lead when I am on more important missions. I need some to rule by my side. I need someone to learn from my reign. Some…some young who will learn rather quickly," Megatron mumbled to himself.

Suddenly there was the quietest sound of footsteps. Megatron looked toward the door. He headed for it. He threw it open. Through the dark halls he saw a shadow tiptoe across the walls. He stepped out of his throne room and into the halls. He moved through the shadows quietly. He had a stern look on his face. No emotions showed. He stopped at a cross way. He looked to his left. A dim light flickered. He looked to his right. A shadow raced across the walls.

Again Megatron followed the shadow. He reached a dead end. He looked to each of the walls. Before he decided to walk back to his throne room he paused. Sniffle. He swore he heard someone. Sniffle. He turned back to face the dead end. He knew he heard someone in his base. Someone that sounded like they were crying. He looked around again. Then he spotted an air vent.

Sniffle. He opened the vent up. He was surprised and almost closed the vent door. There, hiding in the vent was a small sparkling. His head was black except for his grey face. His eyes were a sad red. His chest was part red. Other than that he was white. His feet were part blue but nothing that stands out. Megatron reached into the vent to pull the sparkling out. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in one of his fingers.

He ripped his hand out, smashing it into the vent door. His finger was red. He waved it about, trying to fan off the pain. He growled. He reached in again and yanked out the sparkling. The sparkling wailed. Megatron dropped the child but caught it before it hit the ground. Megatron groaned and stood up straight. The sparkling still was screaming loudly.

"Why are you screaming!?" yelled Megatron. The sparkling stopped.

Megatron looked back to his hand. "And why in all of Cybertron did you bite me!?"

The sparkling reached out for Megatron. Megatron stretched his arm further out. The sparkling whimpered and lowered his arms. Megatron groaned and pulled his arm back in. The sparkling cheered and hugged onto Megatron's shoulder. Megatron mumbled under his breath and pulled the sparkling off him. The sparkling simply smiled.

Then Megatron thought a moment. He smiled evilly. He rose the sparkling up and nodded. The sparkling gave a confused look, tilting his head slightly. Megatron laughed. The laugh echoed through his lair. The sparkling smiled.

"I've found my successor!" bellowed Megatron.

The sparkling began sobbing again. Megatron growled and set the child on the ground. The sparkling screamed. Megatron covered his audio receptors. He groaned as the sparkling's screams echoed. Megatron let out a blood curtailing cry. The sparkling stopped screaming, staring up at Megatron.

"Your screams can be heard throughout the stars…" shouted Megatron.

The sparkling sat on the ground quietly. Megatron paced in front of the child. The sparkling watched him pace from left to right and right to left. Megatron stopped and looked down at the child. The sparkling smiled, perking up as Megatron looked down at him. Megatron groaned and continued pacing.

How could he make an evil impression with a baby by his side? He pondered this as he paced. How was he going to rule Cybertron with a child so weak and ignorant? He stopped again in front of the child. The child was curling up on the floor, looking up at Megatron. Megatron turned away from him. the sparkling sighed.

"Get up!" ordered Megatron. The sparkling sat up. Megatron looked at him with a slightly confused face.

"You will listen to my orders. I am your superior!" Megatron proclaimed. The sparkling simply titled his head.

"You will hereby be known as…" Megatron pondered another moment then smiled, "Starscream." The sparkling clapped.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Megatron sat on his throne, a hand to his forehead. He sucked in a deep breath. He looked down to the floor of his throne room. The small sparkling he'd named Starscream sat on the floor playing with small pieces of metal.He was enjoy it being all alone. Megatron simply sat watching him. Megatron had no idea how to look after something like the sparkling. Starscream stopped messing around with his toys.

Megatron sat up. Starscream stood up. He turned around. Megatron noted him carring all the metal pieces and toys. Starscream ran up the throne steps. Starscream stood in front of Megatron. Megatron looked down at him. Starscream set the toys and metal pieces in fron of Megatron. Then he sat down and stared up. Megatron tilted his head in confusion. Starscream pointed to the items.

"Pay…" Starscream ordered.

"What?" Megatron huffed.

"Pay!" Starscream repeated, moving the items closer.

"hmmm…Play?" mumbled Megatron. Starscream nodded.

Megatron slipped off his throne and stood up. Starscream smiled. Megatron groaned and walked past Starscream. Starscream watched as Megatron left the room. He looked back at his toys. He pushed them aside and raced after Megatron.

Meanwhile Megatron was in his command room. Computers lined the walls. Megatron tapped on the keys. The computer's black screen lit up. After a breif moment of silence, the screen glittered with a fuzzy image. Starscream peeked in.

"Megatron," a voice gasped, "What are you calling for a such a short notice?"

"A sparkling!" shouted Megatron, "A child I don't know what to do about."

"A sparkling? Why Megatron how did a sparkling find its way into your base?" the voice questioned.

"A question I'll look into later, Shockwave, as of now I need to know how to take care of such a child," Megatron groaned.

"take care of it? Megatron you have no time not with Optimus and Autobots!" Shockwave gasped.

"I'll deal with Optimus and those foolish Autobots later! Shockwave I needed a young enough child to learn from me and if he is strong enough too, he'll lead after I am gone," Megatron declaired.

"I understand," shockwave sighed, "I will send you the intructions. I must say though, Megatron, a sparkling doesn't understand much so you'll have to deal on how fast it learns. Don't push him."

"I will push as hard as I must!" screamed Megatron, smashing his fist against the keyboard.

Starscream whimpered behind the wall. Megatron looked like he was going to hurt Starscream. Starscream believed that. Starscream didn't want to be hurt. Starscream scurred out of his eavsdropping spot and ran into another room. He hid in a corner. The room was well lit with pink and purple cubes. Starscream whimpered, curling into a small ball, in the corner. He heard heavy footsteps storming down the hall.

Starscream tucked in his legs as the footsteps stopped. He heard Megatron punch the wall. Starscream closed his eyes, hoping Megatron couldn't see him or know that he was in here. He heard Megatron faintly screaming his name.

"Starscream!" ordered Megatron, "Get over here now!"

Starscream was afraid to get out of his hiding spot. He was afraid to leave his comfort. He was afraid that Megatron would hurt him.  
Then he rethought everything. He thought if he could make Megatron happy he'd get a treat or something. It was a sparkling thought. Starscream stood up and ran for the door. He opened it slowly. He peered out. Megatron wasn't around.

Starscream left the room hasitly. He walked quietly down one of the halls. He knew Megatron was around her soemwhere. Suddenly soemone lifted him up. He felt a cold hand tightly grasp his should and lift him up. He whimpered as his attention was drawn toward the person who had lifted him. He smiled as he noticed it was Megatron. Megatron was not as equally pleased.

"Where were you?" snapped Megatron.

"Me..." whimpered Starscream.

"when I call for you, you will show yourself!" scream Megatron shaking the child slightly.

"oclay," Starscream smiled.

"Don't smile at me!" ordered Megatron in a deeper tone.

"oclay," Starscream whispered.

"hmm," Megatron growled, looking away from Starscream, wishing he'd never found the child, "First you…"

Megatron looked back to Starscream. Starscream was wiggling, trying to escape Megatron's grip. Megatron snickered, dropping Starscream. Starscream fell to the ground with a quiet clank. Starscream looked up at Megatron, not a hundrew percent sure what happened. Megatron looked down at the child like an inferior ant.

"You need to learn my rules! I am in charge! You will listen to each and every order I give you! Do you understand!?" ordered Megatron. Starscream nodded.

"You **will** obey and live up every expectation I have for you understand!?" Megatron hissed. Starscream regretfully nodded.

A/N

What would you do if you were Starscream, this small sparkling, when Megatron, this mech that is three times the size of you, is angry? I would run!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Megatron was busy working on his newest mission. He hadn't heard from Starscream all morning. As much as he loved the piece and quiet he hated the fact that a youngling was running around. With coloring objects. To make things worse he hated heard from the Autobots he was supposed to be attacking soon. He was working on two different plans during his troublesome thoughts.

He was working on his plot to rule Cybertron. It was working quite well till Starscream had drawn all over it. Now Megatron was trying to recover what remained of the paper and the child he accidently scared off. He groaned, finally getting up. He began to exit the room. He entered his chambers for his cannon. He entered and frowned. His cannon was missing.

He grumbled to himself as he marched through the halls, looking for certain youngling by the name of Starscream. He heard the quietest sounds of footsteps. He'd heard Starscream make footstep noises before. Starscream had been afraid, said he had a bad dream of some sort, and had wondered into Megatron's chamber. He had climbed onto the berth with Megatron and snuggled up next to him. Megatron had woken and almost flattened the youngling.

Megatron followed the quiet stomping. He groaned as he found Starscream's shadow glancing against the wall. He tunred the corner and hissed. He found Starscream. And his cannon. Along the wall was an Autobot sigh with a stick figure body coming out. The arms and legs bent up slightly. A small arrow pointed to the figure. The arrow connected the picture to the discription. The discribtion read "I'm Amptimos Briam."

Beside the stain on his metal walls, Megatron was even more aggravated with the drawings on his cannon. Words streamed across it along with illustrations. He noticed the words "roll out" along with the many drawings.

"Starscream!" wailed Megatron. Starscream looked bot ways. He abruptly pointed at the Aptimos Briam picture. Megatron tapped his foot.

"He did it!" shouted Starscream, still pointing to the picture. Megatron shook his head. He pointed down the hall, toward the other rooms.

"To your room! Now!" ordered Megatron. Starscream slumped down and marched off down the hall.

Starscream marched down the hall. He had a long frown across his face. He groaned as he reached his room. He threw open his door and slammed it close. He fell on to his berth. He looked around. His room was more like a closet. He threw a ball at the wall, shattering it. He hissed at it and curling into a ball on his berth. He closed his optics and sniffled. He felt alone on a cybertron.

Megatron sat at his desk. His head rested on the surface. He groaned and pulled his hand along the surface, scrapping data pads. He lifted his head and slammed it back against the desk. He did this multiple time. Finally he looked up and groaned. He hissed at himself and stood up. Finally, after standing afew minutes, he began for Starscream's room.

Starscream, on the other hand, was slowing scaling down the side of the base from his bedroom window. He was too young to have a fully developed transformation mode so this was the second best thing. He looked up. He knew any nano click, Megatron would storm in and then he'd be in big trouble. Starscream peered down. It was still forever from the bottom. He whimpered but kept climbing down.

Megatron threw open the child's door. He twisted his view from left to right. Starscream was no where to be seen. Megatron hissed and ran to the window. He threw it open and looked down. Starscream was climbing down still but he was even closer to the bottom. Megatron snatched the end of the window and squeezed hard. He found Starscream's rope hanging onto one of the posts holding up his berth. Megatron ripped off the rope and held it out the window. Starscream noticed the wiggling in the rope.

The youngling peered up. Megatron held the rope far out the window. Starscream whimpered. He began climbing down faster. Megatron sighed.

"Why Starscream? Why must you disobey me?" Megatron questioned.

"Why do you yell at me?" whimpered Starscream, as loud as he could.

"I yell to make sure you listen to my orders," hissed Megatron.

"Don't drop me…please," Starscream whimpered.

Megatron dragged in a deep breath and released it in a low sigh. He slowly began to loosen his grip. Starscream stopped climbing and screamed, hugging onto the rope tight. He closed his eyes and held his head close to the rope. Megatron wiggled the rope, rocking Starscream back and forth. Starscream wailed. Megatron undid his grasp. The rope fell from his hands.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starscream screamed as the world rushed past him. He released the rope and looked down. Starscream's wings were too small to catch him from falling. He didn't have developed rockets yet. He screamed and collapse to the ground. He crumpled onto the ground and whimpered as his optics dimmed. Megatron looked down and shook his head. He left the window and marched down the the ground floor.

Megatron stood over his youngling. Starscream whimpered quietly. Megatron groaned and crouched down. He lifted the youngling up and marched into the building again. He stepped into his control room. He laid down the youngling on one of the many chairs and sat on a different one. After quickly tryping on the computer the dark screen blinked to life. Shcokwave appeared on the screen.

"Yes, my lord," Shockwave pledged.

"Get me a medic. One who can program younglings with their alt modes," Megatron hissed.

"But…Sir, younglings are unpredictable. They can't be programed with an alt mode till the right age," gasped Shockwave.

"I want that medic here, now!" Megatron ordered, "And if one doesn't show its self you will be the one to blame."

"As you wish my lord," mumbled Shockwave, disappearing into the black screen.

Megatron looked back at the barely on line youngling. He sighed. It all started over a youngling acting like a youngling should. Starscream's optics flickered. Megatron lifted the youngling and marched off again.

Starscream laid on his berth, motionless. Megatron stood by the door. He looked around. The room had toys neatly pushed into piles along the side, the berth was cleaned, the floors were empty except for the toy piles, and everything was neatly organized. Megatron also noticed a data pad hanging on the wall by the window.

Megatron marched over to the window. He looked out the winodw for a moment. The rope was still in a pile at the bottom. He turned to the data pad. He lifted it to his face and turned it on. It went down a long list. It was his list of rules. Starscream had kept all of the rules laid down.

There was a knock and the door was thrown open. A decepticon entered without a word. Megatron dropped the pad and turned on his heels. He looked down at Starscream. The youngling was still lying still. The medic stepped over to the berth. Megatron watched as the medic glanced over the child. He looked around the room again. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was against his liking. Starscream had listened to every rule.

Megatron turned and looked back to the medic. He was quickly at work on the youngling. First he fixed the undeveloped wings, correcting the structure and the design. Megatron slipped out of the room as the medic was downloading decepticon codes. Megatron went back to his desk. He slammed his head against the surface. He groaned.

Before he realized it, time had rolled by and the medic was finished. Megatron found the medic had gone after a while. Megatron could hear whimpering. By then he realized the medic had left. It was Starscream. Megatron got up from his desk and ran through the halls. He peeked into the room.

Starscream sat in the miidle of the room. His toys were thrown around and broken. His berth was tilted to one side. The data pad by the window was cracked, wires spilling out. Megatron noted the wings, arms and legs on the sparkling were bandanged. Starscream whimpered. He held onto the only remaining toy. Megatron closed the door. As he left he heard the shattering of the final toy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Starscream stepped into the main hall. It was long, empty and soundless. He felt his spark ache. He fiddled with his bandages around his wings. He'd already torn off the banadages around his legs and arms. He found new objects underneath his bandages. On both his arms were null-rays, special weapons given to warrior bots. On his heels were rockets, able to lift him from the floor if he put enough energy into it. Still he couldn't quite fly until his wings were stable.

"Stupid Megatron…" hissed Starscream to himself, "Drop me out of a window and think I won't be at least a _little_ broken down!"

Starscream bagan down the hall. After his upgrade, Starscream had matured out of his Sparklng years and into his youngling days. His vocalizer had devoloped, along with his wings, arms and legs. He didn't like the sudden evolution. The world didn't look as plesant. The world in the eyes of a Sparkling is glowing and full of hope. As a Youngling the world gets dimmer.

Starscream stopped in front of a door. He looked both ways and stepped over to the door. He opened the door slowly and peered in. He peered out to a road, dark and empty. He looked back to halls. Empty and quiet still. He smiled, evilly, and slipped through the door.

The ground was colder than he imagined. He never had been outside since the little predicament. Starscream closed his optics, falling into the stillness of the outisde world. Opening his optcs, he ran down the streets. He wondered, aimlessly, till he heard the cries of people. Other than Megatron, Starscream had never seen anyone else. Starscream stopped when he reached a busy road. He saw bots after bots race around, screaming and arguing.

Starscream faded into the crowd. He was smaller than most of the pushing and stomping bots, so he got pushed and pulled around often. Finally he fell to the ground. He heard a crack in his wrist. Some people looked down at him, gasping. He heard people whispering and gasping, pointing at his wings.

"Look! Have you ever seen a _winged_ bot?"

"My, what a strange little bot."

"What a freak!"

Starscream crawled away, backing into a wall. He held his right wrist, which had cracked when he fell. He watched all the people pass, some looking at him as if he wasn't like any of them. He felt a sensitive hand on his bandaged wing. It pulled him into an alley. Starscream peered around.

"What's your name?" some one whispered, peering out from behind a wall.

"I'm Starscream," he proclaimed, "And you are?"

"I'm Skyfire," they answered, stepping out from behind the wall.

"I'm supposedly a freak," groaned Starscream, leaning his back against the wall.

"Hey, Cybertron just isn't prepared for us airborne bots thus far!" Skyfire laughed.

"Sure, why are you back in an alley any way?" Starscream asked.

"Oh, I amuse myself over here, a refuge where the public will leave me be!" Skyfire explained, "I saw you in a petite spot of a dilemma so I came in and pulled you out. What was your name once more?"

"I am Starscream!" hissed Starscream.

"Cool your thrusters, companion. So why you out and about on Cybertron. Haven't seen another winged bot round here for a while," Skyfire nodded.

"I…you could say I snuck out but…" Starscream whimpered.

"Hmm, let me estimate…Boss bot too much yelling for you?" Skyfire hummed.

"yeah…hang on! What is with your…" Starscream hesitated.

"Vocabulary. Yes, I do have a exceedingly developed one. I learned terms here and there," Jetfire nodded.

"Alright," Starscream groaned.

"So, Starscream, how extended are you going to hang about out here?" Skyfire whispered.

"Are you lonely…out here?" Starscream questioned.

"At times. You're the first bot I've talked to in a long time," Skyfire sighed.

"Well, I'm sure I can stay a little longer," Starscream smiled.

"Well, can I ask you something Starscream?" Skyfire whimpered.

"Sure, go a head," Starscream answered.

"Well you see, I'm unaccompanied out here but when I'm older I want to become a scientist, one who will discover far out places. Do you assume I could ever…" Skyfire stopped.

"You'll make," Starscream nodded, "And I'm sure with your vokabualarry you'll get far!"

"Vo-cab-u-la-ry. Work on it," Skyfire chuckled.

"So, one 'r' right?" Starscream mocked.

"Yes," Skyfire chuckled, "Now tell me Starscream, what do you desire to be once you are older?"

"I never thought of it before. Megatron tells me I'm supposed to be his successor but I don't think I want to," Starscream explained.

"I have an inspiration! How about you and I go and develop into scientist!" Skyfire cheered.

"sure thing, buddy, together we'll find new worlds!" Starscream bellowed.

"Promise?" Skyfire mumbled.

"Promise!" Starscream nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Starscream snuck through the door. The halls were darker than when he had left. No light. No sound. No one. Starscream smiled, passing through the halls. His footsteps echoed, worring him of Megatron's presents. Starscream reached back at the remains of his bandages around his wings.

His wings were silver, glowing bright, with a red below a white streak. His chest were a warm red color, mixing in the rest of his silver body, along with a golden color. His lower arms were blue. His null-rays were the same silver color as the rest of his body plus the same shining blue as his lower arms. His legs were silver and his toes were blue with a yellow and red arrow.

Starscream stopped. He saw a light from a different room. He hadn't seen the room for a long time. The room Megatron told him to stay out of. Only once had he gone in the room. The room with the pinkish-purplish glow. Starscream shook his head, pushing his thoughts away. He kept on down the hall.

He heard screaming. Familiar screaming. Megatron's screaming. Starscream stopped. It was coming from Megatron's chamber. Starscream couldn't push these thoughts away. He had to spy on the leader. He tiptoed toward the door of the chambers. He peeked in. Megatron was throwning items around the room, each shattering against the wall.

"My lord, calm yourself!" Shockwave's voice eched into the room, supposedly from a computer elsewhere in the room for he was never there in person.

"I will not allow myself to be calm!" Megatron shouted, "That Sparkling is driving me off the edge!"

"It isn't the sparkling sir. You're just stressed over the Autobots and the young master," Shockwave answered.

"When I find that kid…!" Megatron swore.

"sir, the youngling has yet to return?" Shockwave questioned.

"You said he just went out to explore! Where is he!?" shouted Megatron.

"Sir, he hasn't left the base in all his life. Excpet for that little…"

"Stop right there!" ordered Megatron.

"Well it wasn't till that time had he left the base. He hasn't seen or learned much of Cybertron. Shouldn't you start teaching him at this age?" Shockwave mumbled.

"I'll teach him not the leave here without permision ever again!" Megatron howled.

Starscream frowned. He backed away from the door. He felt his amrs heat up. He looked at his wrists. Skyfire had bandaged his cracked wrist. His null-rays were glowing. He lifted it, pointing at the wall across the hall. The glow grew then faded in a rapid fire. The wall was scorched where he had aimed. He heard the storming of Megatron's footsteps.

Starscream twisted around. Megatron lifted him up. Starscream struggled to be release. Megatron hissed, tossing Starscream into the wall. Starscream whimpered quietly for a moment then groaned, standing up. Megatron was slightly surprised to see him up so fast that he knocked Starscream down again. Starscream got back up.

"Where were you!?" hissed Megatron, ready to knock the youngling down again.

"I was out around this place supposedly called Cybertron but you know what…no one ever told me where I lived or anything!" shouted Starscream.

"Don't yell back at me!" ordered Megatron.

"Why should I? You're never there for me! You blame me for every mistake you do! Everything I do isn't good enough!" screamed Starscream.

"Go to your room!" ordered Megatron.

"Why? Why should I?!" Starscream sobbed.

"I am the boss around!" Megatron argued.

"And who put you in charge! Why do I even bother to stay around here?" Starscream countered.

Megatron hesitated. Starscream gave him a heated glare. Megatron stood up straight. He pointed down the hall, toward Starscream's room. Starscream didn't move. He kept his optics locked on Megatron. Megatron heaved a sigh. Starscream slowly began to relax.

"Go…to your room," Megatron finally ordered.

Starscream turned and began for his room. He stopped walking, looking over his shoulder. Megatron stood where he was, his arms by his sides. Starscream scoffed. Megatron turned on his heels, entering his chambers again. Starscream stopped, and eyed the floor. He mumbled to himself.

"You're not my creator!" he hissed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Megatron looked out the window. He heard the restlessness of the streets below him. he was thinking everything over. He couldn't think of a single mistake-beside the insident they were never to speak of-that could make Starscream hate him so. He thought several things again and again. Sure he yelled but only to get his point across. Starscream would understand everything and usually comply with each of the rules. Not now. Not anymore.

He hadn't heard from Starscream all night. All morning. He began to think of what shockwave had said. Putting Starscream into a school. Starscream's education and vocalulary needed improvement. Both of them knew that. Megatron then had an odd thought. Beside being his right hand, what kind of bot would Starscream be. A warrior. A scientist. A jokester.

Suddenly the door creaked open. Megatron turned to face Starscream entering. Starscream looked as if he'd been up all night and finally got out with no sleep. Megatron noted this and tried to push the roaring voice in his throat.

"You don't look rested…" Megatron groaned.

"I had nightmares all night," hissed Starscream.

"Well," Megatron hesitated, pushing the roaring voice farther back.

"What are you doing all day?" mumbled Starscream.

"Well," Megatron slowly began to smile, "For starters signing you up for an education."

"What!?" Starscream gasped.

"You've grown to be slacking in your duties around here and you need so learning if you are to successed in life," Megatron explained.

"So…Are you just going to hire one of your goans to teach me," groaned Starscream, sitting at the small table at the edge of the room.

"Hmm," Megatron thought this over. He wanted so badly to simply bring someone in to teach Starscream but after the other night, he was worried it would only push the youngling further and further away.

"Well," hissed Starscream.

"What…what would you wish?" Megatron choked.

"What? You mean it?" Starscream gasped.

"Choose. I could get a teacher or I could sign you up for something…" mumbled Megatron.

Starscream began to think. He could join a school with other bots. He could get friends. Then he thought about the other night with all the bots pointing and gasping. Quietly making fun of him. Then he thought about Skyfire. Skyfire wanted to be a scientist and he had promised to follow him there. Starscream smiled. He looked up Megatron.

"I'll let you pick which way I'm taught…" Starscream answered.

"Really…but I thought…" Megatron gaped.

"But…my friend gets taught also," Starscream ordered.

"Friend?" gasped Megatron.

"I met him last night. He's cool. He really wants to be something great when he's older and I promised I'd help him," explained Starscream.

"Fine, you'll be taught here and I'll let your friend be taught also," Megatron groaned.

Starscream looked so happy. Starscream leaped up and ran out of the room, his rockets blazing with every step. Megatron groaned and shook his head. what Had he done. Starscream ran out the door, into the open road. He was running mindlessly he almost didn't notice as he swerved into the crowd. He marched alongside everyone in the crowd. Finally he swerved into the alley way.

"Skyfire!" Starscream cheered.

"Starscream, is that you down there?" Skyfire hummed, leaping down from the room tops.

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened!" Starscream smiled.

"Something high-quality to go adjacent to that smirk on your mug," nodded Skyfire.

"Mug? Smirk? Anyway…Megatron's going to sign me up for school or at least get me a teacher! The best part is you can come too!" Starscream annonced.

"Me? Why in the world would he allow me?" Skyfire gasped.

"I said I wouldn't do it if you weren't allowed some edumacation…" Starscream smiled.

"Ed-u-ca-tion," smiled Skyfire.

"oh, right. I just couldn't wait to tell you. Though I think I could calm myself down a smidge," mumbled Starscream.

"Why?" Skyfire asked.

"My rockets have been acting up the more excited I get," Starscream explained, rocking on his rocket heels.

"Ha! I suppose your wings have developed quite satisfactorily. I reflect you might yet be capable to fly!" Skyfire nodded.

"fly…I never really thought I'd be able to. The thought of…of…" Starscream stuttered. Starscream kept flashing to the little problem that led to his devolped wings. He remembered falling all the way down…down…down.

Skyfire noticed Starscream frozen he something that was startling. Skyfire sighed. He snapped his fingers and grabbed onto Starscream's arm. Starscream snapped out of his flashback.

"Hey Starscream, I want to show you something," Skyfire smiled warmly.

"You've noticed it haven't you…" Starscream whimpered.

"Your Aerophobia, yes…" Skyfire attemited.

"Aero-whata?" Starscream gasped.

"A fear of heights," Skyfire explained, leading Starscream further into the alley.

"Yeah…it's hard to explain," Starscream whispered.

"I'm going to take an educated guess and say it was what makes you so irritated at this Megatron individual," Skyfire guessed, stopped underneath a ledge.

"We're going…up?" Starscream gaped.

"Yes, I desire to show you my individual preferred spots," Skyfire hummed.

"Skyfire…I don't do high up…I don't do up at all!" Starscream groaned.

"Trust me," Skyfire cheered, leaping onto the ledge, "I'll be here for you."

"I don't know…" Starscream mumbled.

"Take my hand," Skyfire nodded, reaching out, "I promise you as long as I'm around, you can trust anyone."

"Promise?" Starscream smiled, reaching for Skyfire's out reached hand.

"Promise!" Skyfire chuckled, pulling Starscream up.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Skyfire, where are we going?" Starscream groaned, climbing higher up behind Skyfire.

"I told you, one of my beloved places to be especially approximately dusk!" Skyfire cheered, peering down at Starscream.

"How'd you get up there so fast?" mumbled Starscream.

"I've learned to utilize my thrusters. You still need some work," Skyfire winked.

"I can use my thrusters!" boasted Starscream.

With that, Starscream's rockets activated. He relesed his grip on the edge of the lower building. His wings caugth the air and he flew into the air. He wobbled slightly, rushing up quickly. Suddenly, the rockets stopped, sputtering smoke. Starscream gasped as he began to lose altitude. Skyfire scrambled to activate his thrusters in time to catch Starscream.

"Hold on, buddy," Skyfire groaned.

"I don't think I have any other choice," Starscream stuttered.

Skyfire pulled up, lifting Starscream onto the ledge. Starscream was panting hard. Skyfire watched him for a moment then, surprisingly, started laughing. Starscream stopped gasping and listened to his friends laughter. Finally he simply joined in. They sat, atop the roofs.

"Why are we laughing?" Starscream finally asked.

"You are accurately fascinating Starscream. You yearn to challenge everything. Everything seems to stand in your way. Nothing gets past you. Nothing scares you," smiled Skyfire.

"Maybe…" blushed Starscream.

"Well, guarantee me you'll labor on those rockets a little," Skyfire smiled.

"I…guardatea…" Starscream mumbled.

"Guarantee. It means to promise," Skyfire explained.

"Alright. If I work on my flying skills, can you help me with something?" Starscream whispered.

"What?" Skyfire puzzled.

"Will you teach me all the words you know…I mean I want to be an explorer with you and everything so…" Starscream mumbled.

"Sure thing," Skyfire smiled.

"You still want to be an explorer?" Starscream mumbled.

"Of course. They get probability others merely daydream of! Say, Starscream. If you crave to be an voyager like me, why don't we go to the alley I saw around the Energon industrial unit," Skyfire cheered.

"Sure, why not. Though Megatron's going blow a curcuit when he hears," Starscream groaned.

"Have you told him about being an traveler?" Skyfire gasped.

"um…no," Starscream whispered.

"What does he desire you to be?" Skyfire questions.

"His sucessor person. I'm supposed to be what he is when I'm older," Starscream hissed.

"I think you should tell him," Skyfire nodded.

"I will…later," Starscream sighed.

"Well, Starscream, it's late I think if you want to be able to come tomorrow for our adventure you should go home," snickered Skyfire.

"One question," Starscream mumbled.

"What?" Skyfire questioned.

"How do I get down?" Starscream frowned.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Starscream peeked out from his room. The halls were empty and the base was quiet. Megatron must still be in recharge, Starscream thought. He slipped from his room and tiptoed down the hall. He stopped. He heard Megatron in the office. Starscream walked down to the room and peered in. Megatron was thrown paper work everywhere. Obviously a bad morning.

"Um…Megatron?" Starscream whispered.

"What are you doing up!" hissed Megatron.

"I'm going out to play," Starscream explained.

"This early?" screamed Megatron, coming down, toward Starscream, from his desk.

"Skyfire and I are going on an adventure," Starscream mumbled.

"Why?" Megatron howled.

"We want to be explorers," Starscream whimpered.

"Explorers? Ha! Explorers are fools who have nothing better to do in life than aimlessly searching!" bellowed Megatron.

"I…I wanted to be one though. We…We promised each other…" sobbed Starscream.

"I thought you were made of higher stuff," chuckled Megatron.

"I…I am! Stop…stop yelling at me. Stop…stop laughing!" Starscream ordered.

"You are. You are a fool!" Megatron howled.

"Stop it!" screamed Starscream, running from the room.

Starscream ran through the halls, his rockets boosting up. He frowned and leaped up. His rockets started and he flew forward. The wind howled against his wings. He smashed into the door. His rockets failed and he fell onto the floor. He whimpered. He heard the tunderous storm of Megatron's footsteps.

"Skyfire…I'm sorry," Starscream whispered.

He felt the thick grasp of Megatron's hand. Starscream wailed, clawing at the floor. Megatron lifted him from the floor and threw the youngling into the wall. Starscream wailed, smashing into the wall with great force. Megatron had the fires of the pit in his optics. Starscream winced. Megatron lifted the child up from the floor again.

Again Starscream met the wall forcefully. Starscream wailed. He slid down, hitting the floor. Megatron threw Starscream, scrapping the youngling along the floor, into another wall. Megatron huffed, walking away. Starscream grunted, slowly staggering to get to his feet. Megatron peered back at him. a smile curled on his face. Starscream frowned.

"I…I will become an explorer…" Starscream mumbled.

"Oh…?" Megatron hummed.

"I don't care what you say! I will be an explorer! I don't care about you! I don't care anymore!" Starscream yelled.

"oh…!" Megatron hissed.

With that Starscream threw open the door. Megatron quickly turned around to watchet Starscream disappear out the door. Megatron rushed to the doorside. He stared out, watching as Starscream rushed down the alley. Starscream whimpered quietly as he ran down the alley. He never looked back. He never wanted to.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sky…Skyfire!" Starscream called.

Skyfire peeked down from his hiding spot. He saw Starscream coming. He noticed the dents in his body and the tears in his wings. Skyfire looked Starscream over and felt the same weakness and scared feeling as the first time he came across Starscream.

"Starscream. Is something erroneous?" Skyfire pondered, flipping down from his spot.

"He's so stupid! I…I hate him!" sobbed Starscream.

"What did he do?" Skyfire questioned.

"He doesn't want me to be an explorer. He says they're stupid! He's the stupid one!" whimpered Starscream.

"Come on Starscream. He couldn't…he couldn't have been that terrible," sighed Skyfire.

"He threw me into a wall…three times! He screamed at me. He laughed at me! He…he hates me!" wailed Starscream.

"Let's bandage some of those gashes," Skyfire mumbled.

"No! Let's just…just go to that alley thing," Starscream groaned.

"alright," whispered Skyfire.

Skyfire led Starscream down several alleyways. Starscream had the problem on his mind. He looked up. It was mid morning, almost half way through the say. Skyfire stopped. Starscream crahsed into him. Skyfire pointed a head. The alley got darker and deeper. Starscream nodded. Skyfire looked back at Starscream. Starscream looked like he'd lost his life.

"Starscream, if you're not up to this you shouldn't…" Skyfire whispered.

"No! Let's just get this over with," Starscream nodded, pushing a head.

"Nothing scares you. That is what I fear for you," Skyfire sighed, following Starscream in.

Starscream climbed up the boxes. Skyfire flew over the boxes. After landing on top, Skyfire helped Starscream over. Starscream pushed th ehand away. He pulled hard, lifting himself up onto the first box. Skyfire watched Starscream, against the pain in his left wing, pull himself over the boxes.

After the boxes, Skyfire stopped Starscream. Starscream looked at Skyfire. Skyfire leaned against the wall, sliding down to a sitting postion. Starscream tilted his head, slightly confused. Instead of asked, Starscream followed Skyfire and sat beside him. Skyfire smiled and looked over to Starscream.

"Starscream, I'm afraid for you," Skyfire sighed.

"Afraid? Why?" Starscream gasped.

"You're all alone, kind of, in the world. I think you need to share things…share what makes you scared," Skyfire explained.

"I'm not afraid! I'm not scared! I fear nothing!" wailed Starscream.

Skyfire watched Starscream. Starscream kept eyeing the floor, he'd never make eye contact with Skyfire. Skyfire smirked. Starscream perked. He looked at Skyfire's smirked. Skyfire looked into Starscream's expression. Starscream looked confused. Everything seemed to be tearing at the seams.

"When I was little," Skyfire began, "I was tossed into one of the few acid pools of Cybertron. When I finally got pulled out I was burned universally. From then on, I was petrified of low down places. Everywhere I can't rest my feet on I'm frightened of."

"hmm…" Starscream hummed, "Why'd you tell me that?"

"Cause you're my acquaintance and we ought to inform each other what makes us alarmed, what we trepidation…" Skyfire smiled.

"I'm afriad of heights," Starscream whsipered.

"I recognize. I've singled out that the further I hang around with you," Skyfire chuckled.

"I was a sparkling and…and Megatron says he just found me. He gave me a room more like a closet. I hated it. I was a sparkling and I was done with the yelling. I…I tried to run. I was climbing down my window. Megatron caught me. He grabbed my ropes and he…he…" Starscream panted. He flashed back to the moment. The wind soaring past him. The world edging closer. The world seeming to come to an end.

"Starscream?" gasped Skyfire.

"He dropped me…" Starscream whispered.

"Oh…" Skyfire mumbled.

"I just…I'm afraid of falling…afraid of losing everything. I almost off lined!" Starscream whimpered.

"There. Now that we know each other's greatest fears," Skyfire smiled, "We're try friends!"

"Really?" gasped Starscream.

"Really. We're going to go through everything together! Together we'll win any battle!" cheered Skyfire.

Suddenly a door swung open. Starscream leaped up. Skyfire watched as a bot came out from inside the building. Skyfire pulled Starscream behind a box. Skyfire peered over the box. It was a red mech. He looked very busy. He didn't notice them. Yet. Skyfire looked back to Starscream. Starscream looked ready to battle but at the same time ready to hide in a hole for life.

"I'm so busy. Why I got to do this…why not one of those other jokers!" the mech hissed, leaving into the building again.

"Skyfire, I want to ask you something," Starscream mumbled.

"Huh?" Skyfire gasped, looking back to Starscream.

" I…I don't want to go back to him. I never want to go home. I want…" Starscream whimpered.

"You want to stay with me?" Skyfire gaped.

"Yes," Starscream sighed.

"I guess. I could teach you how to fly…and we can work on being explorers!" cheered Skyfire.

Starscream looked to Skyfire. He looked like the happiest youngling in the universe. No one on Cybertron could be happier. Starscream couldn't helped but smile to. This would be fun.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Starscream stared up. The sky was dark. Lights from the city glowed against the darkness. Slowly, the lights flicked off. Starscream kept his eyes up. The darkness of the sky slowly faded, lights of far away glittering on. Starscream smiled. He'd never seen these lights. Skyfire told him they were called stars. He began thinking.

"Skyfire…" Starscream mumbled.

Skyfire who was across from Starscream, on the other side of the roof top, looked up to Starscream. A smile was on his face. He'd been smiling since Starscream asked to stay. Starscream smiled lightly. Skyfire stood up and walked over to Starscream's side. He sat down, laying back to look up at the stars.

"Yes, Starscream?" hummed Skyfire.

"Where do you think I got my name from?" Starscream questioned.

"Where'd that question come from?" Skyfire chuckled.

"Well you told me those are 'stars' and my name is Starscream. If my name is 'Star' scream then why is my name that?" Starscream shrugged.

"Hmm…maybe it was just a sparkling thing. You know…screaming. Material like that. I can't tell you how you got your name," laughed Skyfire.

"how'd you get your name?" Starscream questioned.

"Well…The mech who found me after that little pool accident. He still looks over me. He advances me when I'm sufficient. Perhaps you should see him!" Skyfire cheered, leaping up.

"Who is the mech?" Starscream questioned, sitting up.

"His name is Alpha Trion. He's a enormously great medic. He'll fix you up healthier than I can!" Skyfire nodded, pulling at Starscream.

"Fine maybe tomorrow morning," Starscream answered.

"No! Now!" cheered Skyfire, pulling Starscream to his feet.

He pulled Starscream down to the stairs. They raced down, pushing past each other in a wild dash. Skyfire won. Skyfire skipped off, down the empty roads, with Starscream sulking behind him. Skyfire perked up, running back to Starscream. He yanked at the sleepy youngling.

"Come on, it's right here!" cheered Skyfire, pulling Starscream into an open building.

"I…I don't think I should be here!" whimpered Starscream.

"Alpha Trion? Alpha Trion!" called Skyfire.

"Oh, my youngling friend," a voice cheered.

An older looking mech stepped in. he nodded then looked oddly surprised to see Starscream. Skyfire pushed Starscream a head of himself. Starscream looked over Alpha Trion. He seemed mysteriously familiar.

"You must be Starscream. Skyfire has told me much about you," nodded Alpha Trion.

"y…yeah…" Starscream stuttered.

"Oh my you seem to be a bit broken down…" Alpha Trion sighed.

"Could you repair him a tad Alpha Trion?" smiled Skyfire.

"I will get right to work," nodded Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion led Starscream to a small platform. He set Starscream down on the berth. Starscream sighed. It felt so cold. Alpha Trion came back from elsewhere and went to work on Starscream's wing.

Alpha Trion looked Starscream over. Alpha Trion had something else to hide. A smile curled across his face. Starscream closed his optics. He felt a loss in everything.

"Starscream…you must stay on line," Alpha Trion ordered.

"But I…I I feel so…tired," Starscream whimpered.

"You've been put through so much, youngling. You could use a better structure building though," Alpha Trion nodded.

Starscream opened his optics slowly. Everything blurred. Everthing slowly got darker and darker. Finally Starscream fell back on the berth. His optics flickered off. Alpha Trion pluged a wire into Starscream's helm. Another one went to the spark chamber.

"Is he going to be all right, Alpha Trion?" whimpered Skyfire.

"He'll be fine. Megatron has put him through more than the youngling should have gone through. His emotions are off balanced. His dreams are set though. That explorer business you want to go into brushed off on him I see," Alpha Trion smiled.

"Yeah. We promised each other we'd befall explorers," Skyfire nodded.

"I never should have left this child with Megatron," whispered Alpha Trion.

"You mean…you mean you left Starscream with that malevolent mech, Megatron!?" gapsed Skyfire.

"I considered it'd be best that the sparkling had some one to look after him. Megatron was looking for a sparkling as a sucessor but…I never imagined…" mumbled Alpha Trion.

"Starscream's so wrecked now. He's broken and…and terrified," sniffled Skyfire.

"I know…Maybe, someday everything will be fixed. Starscream will be great one day," Alpha Trion nodded.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Starscream…you conscious yet?" Skyfire mumbled.

Starscream's optics flickered on. He felt a slight tingle when he woke up first. The tingle disappeared when he sat up. He looked around. Skyfire had a nice smile on his face. Starscream looked around more. He remembered then he was in the medic lab of Apha Trion. Skyfire pulled at Starscream's arm. Starscream leaped down from the berth.

"What…what happened?" gasped Starscream.

"you fainted. Alpha Trion fixed you right up!" cheered Skyfire.

"So…?" Starscream hummed.

"You want to go back to the roof tops or…" Skyfire nodded.

"I feel like a flying lesson," chuckled Starscream.

"R-Really?" Skyfire stuttered.

"Yeah! I mean if we're going to be explorers we need to be able to fly over the toughest of problems," cheered Starscrean.

"A-alright!" hesitated Skyfire.

"Something wrong, Skyfire?" Starscream questioned.

N-No," Skyfire sighed.

"Skyfire," Starscream smiled, "Friends share things with each other."

"I-I'm e-e-excellent," Skyfire jittered.

"I don't believe that," hissed Starscream.

Skyfire had what Alpha Trion said on his mind. If it was true, Starscream would've been a little less anxious or his fear of heights gone. Would Starscream be a completely different bot? Everything could have been different. But would he had ever met the him if that had happened? How would each of their lifes be different.

Starscream began to leave. Skyfire felt a twist in his curuits. Something wasn't right, he could feel in. something wasn't right with him. he watched as Starscream began leaving and then stopped at the doorway. Starscream peered back, hoping Skyfire would follow him. Skyfire started out, following him slowly. Then Skyfire felt something stop. He fell to the ground. Starscream gasped and ran back toward him.

"Skyfire! Skyfire get up!" Starscream sobbed, rocking Skyfire.

"What happened!?" Alpha Trion gasped, running into the room.

"He just…I don't…why won't he…" Starscream cried.

"He's probably just tired…" Alpha Trion hummed, checking over the youngling's curcuits.

"Are you sure…?" Starscream mumbled.

"Well…If you wish I'll do a complete check over him," Alpha Trion nodded, lifting the youngling up.

"What could be wrong with him…Skyfire's always okay. He's….he's the smartest bot I know!" Starscream sobbed.

"Still…all bots get sick," explained Alpha Trion.

"Sick?" gaped Starscream.

"Sick. A bot gets ill when the curcuits gain a virus that could damage or weaken a system," explained Alpha Trion.

"Is he sick!?" Starscream gasped.

"I'll have to do a complete system check," Alpha Trion nodded, taking Skyfire to the medic lab.

"He'll be okay! He'll be fine right!" panted Starscream.

"He's probably got a simple bug nothing to serious. I may need to check your curcuits too though," Alpha Trion explained, setting Skyfire on the berth.

"Starscream…I'm regretful," mumbled Skyfire, looking over at him friend.

"For what?!" Starscream sobbed.

"For not being able to assist you in soaring today…I only hope to aid you slightly quicker," Skyfire mumbled.

"You don't need to apoligize. You've been the greatest friend I've had. The…the greatest," whimpered Starscream.

"You…you ought to depart and enjoy yourself," Skyfire whispered.

"But…but what about you!?" panted Starscream.

"I-I-I'm sure I'll be in good health. I desire you to be h-happy with y-y-yourself," Skyfire stuttered.

"But…I…you…we…" Starscream sobbed.

"No need to fret. No need to alarm. In conclusion we'll go discover again," promised Skyfire.

"No!" Starscream wailed, "I don't want to leave. You told me to share my feelings! To not be afraid! To fear stuff. I'll admit it! I'm scared," Starscream sobbed.

"I'm just a little ill. I'll be…" Skyfire groaned, optics shutting off.

"Skyfire!" wailed Starscream.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Skyfire was so close to going off line. Starscream sat in a corner, rocking quietly. Skyfire was his only friend, his only protection. If he lost Skyfire it was right back to Megatron. Megatron would short curcuit if Starscream came back now. Starscream looked up. Skyfire was barely on line. All Starscream could think of was returning to Megatron and end up dying a few cycles later.

"I'm sorry, Skyfire. I really wish you came out of this okay. I don't want to go back. I don't want to…I'm afraid," cowered Starscream.

Starscream sighed and finally stood up. He walked up to Skyfire's berth. Alpha Trion promised everything would be alright. He promised. Just like Skyfire promised to become explorers with him. Starscream smiled.

"We'll be adventurers! We'll get there soon enough!" cheered Starscream.

"I've…I've never heard you…you so happy…" Skyfire mumbled.

"Skyfire! You're…you're up!" cried Starscrea, hugging onto his best friend.

"Ow! Sorry…Starscream. I'm kind of…still…sick…I'm not as vigorous…as I…should…" whispered Skyfire.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could…I wish I could help you," Starscream sobbed.

"Don't fret. Alpha Trion is a medic and a scientist," Skyfire explained.

"A scientist. What if I was a scientist!? I could help then right?" Starscream smiled.

"Starscream…don't occupy yourself up for something as diminutive as me," Skyfire chuckled weakily.

"I…will though! You're my friend. My only friend. I will get my smarts up then I will help you!" Starscream nodded.

"I can observe I can't…discontinue you…you were constantly so determinded…I…I desire you luck…" Skyifre whispered, again quietly shutting off into recharge.

"I will. I will become a Scientist so I can help you! I'll help you I swear! I promise!" Starscream cried out.

Starscream looked up. The door of the shop was open. He could see the night sky. The sparkling stars. He smiled. I will become a scientist, Starscream thought, I'll gain enough strength to save him. Starscream stepped out of the shop. He waited in the silver light of the stars. He loved the look of it all. A scientist. A little far out there and hard to get to.

"I'm going to try! I promise by the name of Primus I will help you Skyfire! I swear!" shouted Starscream. The promise echoed to the stars.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The streets were crowded. Everyone drove or walked in between buildings. The metal streets blended into the metal buildings. The clanging and the clanking of footsteps and the roaring alongside the hissing of car engines echoed. Among the walkers was a youngling looking much like an outsider.

'I promised him. I will make Skyfire better. First I need to learn about this science thing but from who.' Starscream thought.

Starscream crossed into another road. It was less crowded than before but it was still busy. Starscream pushed past the people, his wings causing much attention drawn to him. He ignored it. He was through listening to their whining and fears.

'Alpha Trion. He said he'd help me but that I need to go see others. Other medics and scientist but…but I can't. I'm a freak supossedly. Alpha Trion sent me out to find two Autobots but I…Megatron told me not to…' Starscream kept thinking.

He pushed past another mech. He was tired of feeling so lost on Cybertron. He was only going out for some time to think. Skyfire had told him to always spare time to think. Starscream thought about Skyfire. He was sick, almost off line. He came to another, more troubling, thought. It was only one word. Megatron.

'If I went back to Megatron I could be taught enough to save Skyfire. If I'm on line long enough in time to get that far. He never wanted me to be an explorer anyway. How would I survive? Never being able to leave with his optics peering over me. Never being able to work with Skyfire. No…' Starscream thought, stopping off to the side.

He watched all the people go past, not a care in the world for what he was doing. He sighed. His thoughts were having a war. He could leave Skyfire but he'd have no one. He'd be lonely. If he returned to Megatron he _could _save Skyfire, that is if he was allowed out of Megatron's sights. Starscream had no ther choice.

'Megatron is my last hope. There are three things that could come from this. One: I will die, swift and easy. Two: I _will_ be taught but never be allowed outside again. Or Three: I _will_ be able to save Skyfire.' Starscream thought, nodding.

Starscream sighed again. He looked up. Everyone didn't know. They all were fools in Starscream's optics. They didn't see the problems that rested on his shoulders. They didn't know anything. They didn't see his life. They didn't see the trouble he'd been through. The trouble he'd seen was unmatched. He snarled and merged back into the crowd.

A/N

Sorry for it being so short. It's a mini chapter. This is only to explain what's going through Starscream's head. it's like a mini prologue for the next chapter. :)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Megatron sat at his desk, working on another of his plans. It was very quiet in the base without the youngling, Megatron admitted that. Megatron never went out to look for the child nor did he want to. He believed the youngling was a brat. As he thought things over about Starscream, his work became less and less important to him.

"Have I made the wrong choices?" Megatron hissed.

He got up and walked out of his office. He heard the echoes of time. He passed down the hall at which he found the sparkling. He remembered everything faintly.

_The sparkling reached out for Megatron. Megatron stretched his arm further out. The sparkling whimpered and lowered his arms. Megatron groaned and pulled his arm back in. The sparkling cheered and hugged onto Megatron's shoulder. Megatron mumbled under his breath and pulled the sparkling off him. The sparkling simply smiled._

He shook off the memory. Starscream, even back then, only wanted Megatron's love and attention. Megatron simply ignored him. Starscream was pushed away by that, even as a sparkling.

_Megatron sat up. Starscream stood up. He turned around. Megatron noted him carring all the metal pieces and toys. Starscream ran up the throne steps. Starscream stood in front of Megatron. Megatron looked down at him. Starscream set the toys and metal pieces in fron of Megatron. Then he sat down and stared up. Megatron tilted his head in confusion. Starscream pointed to the items._

"_Pay…" Starscream ordered._

"_What?" Megatron huffed._

"_Pay!" Starscream repeated, moving the items closer._

"_hmmm…Play?" mumbled Megatron. Starscream nodded._

_Megatron slipped off his throne and stood up. Starscream smiled. Megatron groaned and walked past Starscream. Starscream watched as Megatron left the room._

All he wanted was someone to play with and Megatron turned him down. Megatron hissed, shaking the memories off. He kept his mind focused on getting to his bed chamber. His memories thought other wise. This time the memory played over and over. Starscream leaving.

"_I…I will become an explorer…" Starscream mumbled._

"_Oh…?" Megatron hummed._

"_I don't care what you say! I will be an explorer! I don't care about you! I don't care anymore!" Starscream yelled._

"_oh…!" Megatron hissed._

_With that Starscream threw open the door. Megatron quickly turned around to watchet Starscream disappear out the door. Megatron rushed to the doorside. He stared out, watching as Starscream rushed down the alley._

Megatron let out a shattering scream. These memories were like nightmares, following him to his death. Causing his death more like it. His thoughts took hold again. Starscream wished to be an explorer. By Megatron's standers that was a foolish task. But, as Megatron began to think more on the matter, would it be so bad for Starscream to learn how to classify, explorer and not to fear the new. Megatron stopped in front of the old room of the youngling.

Megatron quickly sweeped past the closet sized room, moving closer to his chamber. He came closer to it when he heard the distant knocking sound. He turned. It was coming from the front door. It was near the far back of the building. Megatron retraced his steps, moving for the entrance. He stopped in front of the door.

The knocking stopped. Megatron reached out. He threw the door open and was startled by who was on the other side. Starscream stood, eyeing the ground. Megatron smirked. He grasped onto Starscream right wing. Starscream's gaze turned toward the tight grasp. Megatron's smile faded to an evil scold.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Megatron, strengthing his grip on the wing.

"I…I need your help," whispered Starscream.

"In what?" growled Megatron, throwing the child into the building.

'That's it. I'm trapped in here forever. I'm going to die. But I'm going to die trying I guess,' Starscream thought, cowering into a wall.

"I want to help Skyfire. He's sick and I want to…to be a scientist so I can help him," Starscream explained, cringing in a corner.

"A scientist, huh? What happened to being an explorer?" Megatron mocked.

"That can wait! I need to save Skyfire!" wailed Starscream.

"so be it. I will aid you in this matter but when your job is done, you will work for me," Megatron ordered.

"Yes…sir," groaned Starscream, again eyeing the ground.

"Then let's get to work," Megatron bellowed.

"I promise you this Megatron. If you turn on your word I will turn on mine," Starscream swore in the whispers of the wind.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Starscream fell onto his bed. His arms ached and his legs burned. He kept having the thought of quiting this. He had the thought that this wasn't worth anything. He opened his sore optics. They slowly looked up to the window. He felt a chill run up his curcuits. He groaned.

He rolled over and looked up to the ceiling. He remembered the stars he'd seen. He remembered the thoughts that passed his mind when he was on the roof with Skyfire. This is why he couldn't give up. He had to save Skyfire. Maybe if he did, Skyfire could help him out of Megatron's grasp. Starscream slowly got off his berth and stumbled to his window. He peered out.

He flashed back to the day. The wind rushing past him. His screams echoing. His pleads for help ignored. His life hanging on the line and all Megatron did was scoff and thought him nothing but a child, a fool, a brat. Starscream glared down.

"I want to be happy. I just want to live without the trama from Megatron," wailed Starscream.

He turned around and glared at the door. He thought of how Skyfire was going to teach him how to fly. Why wait? Why not start now. Starscream sighed. He closed his optics, trying to calm himself. he slowly activatied his rockets. He lifted off the ground. He opened his optics, throwing his arms out at an atempt to balance himself. He was getting worried. His mind was clouded in thought.

Starscream shook his head. he threw out all his worry and fears. He slowly adjusted himself. his center of balance was to his liking. He was floating in the air. That's all that was needed to please him. He knew he had the confidence to do anything now. He twirled in the air, a smile curled on his face.

He went higher into the air. This went completely fine till he hit the ceiling. This sent him crashing into the floor. He hit it hard, cracking the metal floor here and there. He groaned, sitting up to rub his head. he looked to his door. If he was lucky Megatron wouldn't come in. but so far in his life his luck has been terrible except for meeting Skyfire.

Starscream was right though. His luck stunk. The door was thrown open as an angry and iritated Megatron came storming in. Starscream growled, standing up to face Megatron. Megatron lifted Starscream by the wing, so they were eye level.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" hissed Megatron.

"I'm learning to fly," Starscream explained.

"Ha! I thought you would've quit flying after you fell out that window," mocked Megatron throwing the ytoungling to the berth.

"I didn't _fall._ Last I checked you dropped me," shouted Starscream.

"Don't talk back to me!" ordered Megatron, "You do want to save that little friend of yours, don't you?"

"…Skyfire…" whispered Starscream, eyeing the ground.

"Good. Now, keep it down!" yelled Megatron, slamming the door closed.

"What I'd give to wip that smirk off your face," hissed Starscream, glentching his fist.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Skyfire came on-line. He sat up and looked around. He was still in Alpha Trion's lab. The more he looked around, he noticed Starscream was gone. He leaped off the berth. He felt much better, that was certain. He looked around for his friend and Alpha Trion. Skyfire groaned. No one was around. He felt lonely.

"You're up?" gasped Alpha Trion, entering.

"Where's Starscream?" gasped Skyfire.

"You should really thank him next you see him," hummed Alpha Trion.

"What's going on?" Skyfire whimpered.

"Starscream went back to Megatron. He learned a lot, enough to save your life," Alpha Trion explained.

"How extended have I been within statis?" questioned Skyfire.

"Too long for Starscream's liking. Speaking of which, you are in need of an upgrade in your system," hummed Alpha Trion.

"But Starscream…" whimpered Skyfire, looking up at Alpha Trion.

"I'm sure you two will find each other again. Now about that upgrade…" Alpha Trion offered.

"What category of upgrade?" Skyfire smirked.

"The kind that gets you go of youngling age," Alpha Trion explained, walking off to get supplies.

Skyfire sat on the berth. Starscream. Alpha Trion said he went back to Megatron. Not Starscream. Starscream was afraid of Megatron. Skyfire looked up with a fake smile as Alpha Trion entered again. He had several parts and boxes with him. Skyfire sighed. He wondered if Starscream got his upgrade. Skyfire sighed again.

"Don't worry about Starscream, Skyfire. You two will most certaintly meet again," Alpha Trion nodded.

"Why'd Starscream return to Megatron?" Skyfire questioned.

"He thought if he could become a scientist he could save you. When he leanred about medical and upgrading, he learned how to save you must quicker than I could," Alpha Trion explained.

"How'd he acquire the correct knowledge at a youngling year quicker than you?" questioned Skyfire, "You permit him."

"Starscream has much potential. If I allow him to reach out to it, he may be a great asset in the war," Alpha Trion explained.

"He got his upgrade right?" Skyfire hummed.

"Yes. Now, if you'll hold still and allow me, you both with be fully upgraded," Alpha Trion chuckled.

"Sure thing," Skyfire sighed, laying down.

Skyfire closed his optics, thinking of Starscream. Skyfire felt so guilty. When he saw Starscream again, he'd try his hardest to repay the debut he had. He thoughts about how Starscream had described Megatron. He shuddered. He wished and pleaded he'd see Starscream again. Maybe Alpha Trion was right. Maybe it was certain they'd meet again. If only he knew the outcome in the future. If only everything would work completely out as soon as he wanted too. If only. Not too logical.

Skyfire was mostly just that, logical. Starscream was action. Then Skyfire thought of something. Maybe that's why they were meant to be friends. They help each other. Skyfire assists Starscream with the logical and Starscream gives Skyfire action. They were two halves. Together they were happy and friends to the end. The end was not near. It was far from it!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Skyfire was walking through the crowd. He was getting still many cooes just like when he was younger but this time he really didn't mind. He was fully grown. His armor was slick, shinny and new. White with red patched here and there. Blue on his chest and striped on his head. he moved slowly, trying to get to his home. He scanned over the crowd. He noticed a sad looking figure heading against the crowd. A shimmer of red, blue and silver glowed on the figure before turning into the dark alley.

"Starscream?" Skyfire qhispered, turning against the crowd.

Skyfire entered the alley way. He remembered the dark way. He remembered playing in her when he was young. He looked up and around elsewhere. He found the figure on the edge of one of the highest loft. Skyfire tried to consentrate his optics but there was little light to consentrate on.

"Hello? Anybody present?" Skyfire called.

"Anyone down there?" the figure answered.

"I'm Skyfire. And you would be?" Skyfire hummed.

"Skyfire, really?" the figure answered, leapign down.

The figure was eaqual to Skyfire's age. The color scheme was red, blue and silver as Skyfire had seen before. Wings stretched from his back. Null-rays on both arms. Eyes sparkling. Skyfire stood, shocked, a moment. Memories came flashing back. Starscream…

"Starscream?" Skyfire whispered.

"Skyfire! No way. I haven't seen you in stellar cycles!" Starscream cheered, hugging onto his old friend.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Skyfire sobbed.

"Don't be a cry baby. We're older than that now," Starscream chuckled.

"Stellar cycles…It's been too long…Alpha Trion told me you went back to Megatron…to help me," whimpered Skyfire, exiting the hug.

"I had to! You were going to die…I promised him that if he made me a scientist and let me help I'd stay with him for the longest time," Starscream explained.

"All this time, I've felt so guilty for this…" whispered Skyfire.

"Don't be. I became a sceintist and I ran away again," Starscream laughed.

"Again? Starscream, Megatron's going to make it his mission to off line you," groaned Skyfire.

"So…I got to become a big brain, I saved you and I got to meet up with you again…" chuckled Starscream.

"I'm sorry. I can **not** find a logical stand point to your decisions," Skyfire mumbled.

"Same old you. Always a logical kind of stance. Sure you had your fun leading me up these platforms but you talk and work logic. It's funny sometimes," shrugged Starscream.

"And you're the same old challenger of authority who never seems to learn to listen or learn a lesson," snapped Skyfire.

After a second of silence, both of them started cracking up laughing. Skyfire looked up to Starscream. Starscream looked so much happier than when he was young. He looked like he left all those cycles behind him. Everything was back on track. Everything seemed perfect. Too good to last.

"What job you going into?" Skyfire questioned.

"I thoughts we promised to be explorers," chuckled Starscream.

"Seriously? You still remember that? I thought…I mean…" Skyfire stuttered.

"I always thought we'd meet up while tryign out that thing…guess we caught each other before then…" Starscream smiled.

"Really…" Skyfire mumbled.

"Sure. You were my only and you are my only friend. We may be different but we work," Starscream hummed.

"Really?" repeated Skyfire.

"I thought your vocabulary was further advanced," mocked Starscream.

"Sorry. I'm a little surprised to be meeting up with you after so long," Skyfire whispered.

"Focus on it, climb over it and let's go," Starscream chuckled.

"Where'd you learn that?" Skyfire questioned.

"partly Megatron and the rest is pure imagination," shrugged Starscream.

"I missed you," Skyfire offered.

"I missed you too…" Starscream whispered.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Starscream fiddled with his thrusters. Something was jamming them. It was iritating him. he looked up. Skyfire was working with supplies. Some one was coming up to him. a tall skinny bot. a femme. Starscream couldn't help but look on. It was his age that made him hypontized by femmes. Skyfire explained it. Starscream barely listened.

"Hey, Skyfire, who was the bot?" Starscream hummed, after the femme left and Skyfire was next to him.

"Her name is not important," huffed Skyfire, dropping a box.

"To me it is," chuckled Starscream.

"You need to focus," ordered Skyfire.

"Maybe later," Starscream mumbled.

"Heard that…" Skyfire smiled.

"You hear everything…" Starscream mocked.

"Is it simply in your nature to respond negativly to everything anyone says?" Skyfire questioned.

"Must you talk in very long and complecated sentences very few understand?" Starscream snapped.

"I guess we must do what we must…" smiled Skyfire, getting up to fetch more supplies.

"Do we really need all this? How are we going to carry it all?" Starscream questioned.

"For later trips. We're not sure how long each trip is going to take right," shrugged Skyfire.

"I still think this is pointless…" Starscream whispered.

"Stop talking as if I'm not here," huffed Skyfire.

"You…have really good hearing," chuckled Starscream.

"That or you have a big mouth," Skyfire offered.

"Nice. You got some mean in you. Does it hurt?" mocked Starscream.

"It's cold," shivered Skyfire.

"Ha! I do it free of charge and shivers…" Starscream laughed.

"that's kind of creepy," Skyfire mumbled.

"Now _I_ head that," chuckled Starscream.

After a moment of chuckling, the two went back to work. Starscream was hoping to lighten Skyfire's hold on logical and no fun kind of feel. Starscream was hoping his happy self would rub off on Skyfire. Skyfire was hoping his side would rub off on Starscream. Neither party was winning.

"Skyfire?" Starscream finally said to break the silence between the two.

"What?" Skyfire answered.

"Why is it we're completely different yet we work together so well?" Starscream questioned.

"Why don't you figure it out? I thought you were a scientist?" hummed Skyfire.

"I gave that up stellar cycles ago," groaned Starscream.

"Fine. I guess it's because we complete each other. What would your goals be if I weren't around?" Skyfire asked.

"Not sure. Depends on what kind of person you think I am…" hummed Starscream.

"A leader. The kind of person we doesn't listen to me or anyone else. The kind that gets in to trouble…" Skyfire explained.

"I guess I'd be trying to make it to leader. Anyway I can," Starscream huffed.

"Don't go to far right. As long as I'm here…" Skyfire nodded.

"Right…" smiled Starscream, "I can trust anyone as long as you're here."

"I said that when we were younglings," Skyfire chuckled.

"I told you, my memory is really good," mocked Starscream.

"It seems to be quite good…" Skyfire nodded.

Starscream looked to Skyfire. He seemed troubled in his own thoughts. Starscream thought he'd never see Skyfire like this. Skyfire was usually a cool, calm and collected type. Something was worrying groaned. Eventually, Skyfire would crack and go on about it. Starscream just wanted it over.

"Something wrong, Skyfire?" Starscream questioned.

"Nothing…" mumbled Skyfire.

"It's something and eventually you're going to tell me about it," shrugged Starscream.

"You understand that these missions of explorations are dangerous. Sometimes…sometimes bots go missing…" Skyfire whispered.

"Oh get over that. We'll descover new things. I'll tell you what, if you disappear, anything we had found are completely yours…all credit is yours…" Starscream shrugged.

"And if you disappear all crdit is yours," nodded Skyfire.

"So about that femme?" hummed Starscream.

Give up on it," chuckled Skyfire.

A/N

Next chapter will show up sooner or later but it will come. This a warning. On my profile there is a poll. I will close it real soon. It's if you want to see Starscream with a girl friend. The future chapters are simply going to go down hill. Starscream needs to get to where he is…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Starscream suddenly woke up. He looked around. He was in a medical facilaty. He was hooked to many different wires. He pulled at the wires connected to him. he heard a chuckle. Starscream looked up, panting. He growled quietly noticing who was standing into the door way.

"What are you doing here? Where am I…" whispered Starscream.

"I told you not to go out. Being an explorer is a dangerous business. Pitty pitty pitty," hummed Megatron.

"What happened? I don't…Skyfire!" gasped Starscream.

"Oh yes. You two were out exploring a new planet when a wind storm caught Skyfire. He was thrown into the planet. According to the bots that saved you, you had been looking for him," explained Megatron, fiddling with a medical item.

"Skyfire…he…he…I couldn't find him!" panted Starscream.

"You got banged up on reentry and the harsh winds on the planet you two were exploring," hummed Megatron, looking at Starscream.

"Why are you here," hissed Starscream.

"I'm here to take you back to the same place you seemed to keep leaving," stressed Megatron.

"well I don't want to go back to your dumb old place! You never helped me when I needed it…" mumbled Starscream, looking away.

"I helped you save your little friend but what did that lead you too…he's gone and not coming back," snickered Megatron.

"Our descovery is his…" nodded Starscream.

"why? You're the only one that made it and you barely managed to come back!" shouted Megatron.

"It was a promise we made. But I assure you, our promises mean nothing to each other," starscream wailing.

"You are coming back with me, soon or later…" hummed Megatron, exiting the room.

Starscream eyed the ground. He sniffled. He lost his one and only friend. The only person who knew him, the only one who understood. Starscream curled his legs in, hugging them slightly. He sobbed, lowering his head onto his knees. He cried, knowing it was all over. He couldn't challenge Megatron without Skyfire backing up his courage. Nothing mattered.

"Everything alright, Starscream?"

Starscream looked up. A femme bot had entered. It was the one who had given Skyfire the supplies. Starscream looked away. She stood for a moment waiting for a response.

"I'll be fine," lied Starscream.

"I understand that Skyfire was your friend and everything. People say you two were impossible to separate. It must be hard to hav ehim gone," she whispered.

"He isn't gone!" shotued Starscream.

"I'm sorry."

"He just can't be. We…we were on our first exploration mission. We went far out, the outer rim…" whispered Starscream.

"how'd Skyfire get caught in the graviational pull?"

"We were circling the planet…I think. There was no sign of life…he thought otherwise. He went closer, I tried to follow, but the wind caught him, plus the gravitational pull and fall…I looked the whole planet over, I couldn't find him…" sniffled Starscream.

"I'm sure you'll find him, one day. You two can pick up right where you left off…" the femme hummed, walking out.

Starscream curled up again. He rested his chin on his knees. He sniffled, quietly. He looked straight at the door as if Skyfire was going to show up. He wasn't. Starscream knew that. He knew it and it hurt him.

"Pick up right where we left off…right," nodded Starscream, "Right…"

A/N

*sob* it's so sad…but in the show it says he lost Skyfire that way. Really sad. I'm trying to keep to the show. If anyone wants to know if he does meet up with Skyfire in the future PM me. I'm not going to say anything right now! :(


	21. Chapter 20

A/N

Totally sorry! I haven't updated this in forever. I totally forgot Screamer's girlfriend's name so that'll wait.

Chapter 20

He knew it would happen sooner or later. Sadly it was sooner than he expected. Megatron had complete control over him. he had custity over him, he couldn't disagree without getting into trouble with not only the council but with Megatron also and if he got in trouble with Megatro, he'd be in pain just like he was as a child.

Starscream stood before the old metal home. He had haunting memories of this place. He remembered the abuse he had experienced. He remembered a whimpering sparkling in the corner of a dark room. Him. the youngling after a beating. After he did something he supposedly wasn't supposed do. Starscream didn't realize he was helding his breath till Megatron slammed his hand into the young adult type Mech.

"Welcome," he whispered in Starscream's audio recievers.

Starscream sighed, a chill shimmering up his spine. The way Megatron had said it. The bitty tone, the heartless nature, the loveless welcome. Starscream sighed again, noticing Megatron standing by the door. Starscream shook his head and followed his 'guardian' into the house.

"So…am I still in the closet," huffed Starscream.

"I saw fit that you deserved a room that would go for your age," offered Megatron, stopping in front of one of the many doors.

Starscream watched as Megatron opened the door, offering Starscream to enter. Starscream took up the offering. He entered the room and to his amazement it was decent. It had a large bed at the edge of the huge room. There were many other items, including a computer, scattered across the room. Starscream sighed, dropping his things.

"Enjoy," hummed Megatron is a similar tone at the 'Welcome'.

Starscream sat on 'his' bed. He looked around. He kept thinking of how he was bullyed and pushed around. It haunted him. He was almost killed various times. He was in pain so much. Why was he back? Why? Starscream looked at his stuff. He groaned, growling quietly. He grabbed his case and threw it at the wall. it exploded with old objects he'd kept. The objects fell to the floor, some even shattering.

"Why! Why am I here! I shouldn't be here! I should be looking for Skyfire or anything else!" shouted Starscream, shoving his face into his head.

He quietly sobbed. He hadn't over heard the footsteps. He hadn't heard those footsteps stop infront of his door. Megatron stopped in mid knock. He overheard Starscream's crying. The mech sounded lonely. Perhaps, if he pulled some new recruits in Starscream could for once like Megatron. Megatron smiled lightly. That could work. Starscream always wanted friends in the house. He would get them soon enough.

Megatron left the door way, trying to be as quiet as he could. A quick call. A few new members. They wouldn't know what they're getting into just like Starscream. Megatron smiled. Smiled? It was more like an evil smirk. He hadn't told Starscream even all those years ago about what kind of job Megatron had. He hadn't told him about the team he led, secretly. The Decepticons.

A/N

The Decpticons are going to be forming more and more in the future chapters. Also in future chapters TC and SW are showing. If you don't know what that means here's english: Thundercracker and Skywarp. Can't wait for that. I'll also work on the girlfriend cause I know I promised that. Remind me I forgot anything else I promised…


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Starscream was getting greatly impatient. Megatron had ordered the young adult to come to the main room. Since Starscream had lived there once before, he knew right where it was at. The throne room was another word for it. Starscream tapped his foot, getting more and more annoyed with the timing of his 'guardian'. Finally the door opened.

"finally you…" Starscream paused noticing it not to be Megatron but two confused looking mechs.

The youngest looking one of the two entered-or was pushed in-first. He was a similar model as Starscream. The color was different, obviously. He was purple from almost head to toe. Different shades and hues of the color covered his body beside the small part of him that was white and an even smaller part that was a yellow tint.

The other was not much older. Not much different either. The same model. The colors were blues and blacks. Different parts of the armor matched each color. The same similar white or silver color in the same location-around the chest. Also the similar yellow tinted glass in the center, protecting the spark and spark chamber.

"And you two are?" huffed Starscream, crossing his arms.

"I'm Thundercracker. You call me cracker though," shrugged the blue one.

"I'm Skywarp," offered the purple one.

"You?" snapped Thundercracker.

"Starscream," mumbled Starscream, slightly confused about the two in his home. Then he thought Megatron.

"You're Starscream. Man, what have I got myself into…" mumbled Thundercracker, also crossing his arms.

"What?" asked Starscream.

"Starscream, there you are. And there you two are," Megatron hummed, entering.

"What are you up to?" hissed Starscream.

"Nothing. I understood you didn't like being alone in this large house, so I simply recruited two others," Megatron answered, waving to the two.

"And…?" Starscream chuckled halfheartedly.

"What more do you want?" offered Megatron, shrugging slightly.

"the real reason would be a good start," huffed Starscream, storming past both Megatron and the two others. Megatron stood, unfazed, with a smirk on his face while Thundercracker and Skywarp stood very confused.

"Huh?" whispered Thundercracker.

"Don't worry about him. you'll get to know him more," hummed Megatron.

"What do you mean? He acted like we didn't exist," snapped Thundercracker.

"He's going to be your commander. If I can get to long enough to listen to me," explained Megatron.

"Wait, that jerk supposed to our commander?" huffed Skywarp.

"you two will have the room down from his, I'll show you," answered Megatron, ignoring his question.

Meanwhile, Starscream sat on his bed. He hadn't unpacked. He hadn't used anything. He was simply lying back really. He heard footsteps. The loud thumps and clanks of Megatron. Soft quick clicks of, he guessed, Skywarp. The quick stride of Thundercracker. They stopped, right in front of his room. Skywarp and Thundercracker's footsteps faded. Then his door opened.

"Get out," ordered Starscream without looking over.

"You shouldn't push those two away," Megatron added, "I had brought them for your enjoyment. After Skyfire's little disappearance…"

"Shut…up!" ordered Starscream, jumping onto his feet from his bed.

"I understand. I hit a nerve. Got it. But seriously, they are here to help you. You're their commander. Enjoy it," hummed Megatron, walking off.

"I don't want to lead anyone! Tell them to leave!" ordered Starscream but his voice cracker quietly.

"You have no choice in this matter," chuckled Megatron, closing the door behind him.

Starscream stood in the center in the room. He felt in utter pain. He was supposed to lead these two he didn't know. The last one he had known was gone. He didn't want to get close to anyone ever again. He was in too much pain for that. What was Megatron up to? It didn't matter what but Starscream would soon find out.

A/N

Wow! What should happen next?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Starscream woke in the middle of the night. He didn't know why, but he simply woke up in fear. He didn't hear a noise. No voices and yet he swore someone was whispering in his audio recievers. He felt a chill along his spine. It was a ghost haunting him. what was it though? Was it his worst fears? or his past? Or was it Skyfire? He took the thought and erased it.

Suddenly, like someone assisting him in forgetting, he heard noises. Old memories told him it was a computer being used. Someone, usually Megatron, trying away. At his young age, sure he was curious about what his guardian was up to but was too afraid of getting in trouble. Now, at his age, Starscream wasn't as afraid. He was ready to defy.

Starscream got up and walked to his door. He opened it and for once noticed the two rooms across from his. One door was open, the one on the left, and the other, the one on the right, was closed tight. Starscream peered into the open door. He noticed it was similar to his but was smaller slightly. He also noticed a purple thing lying in the bed. Skywarp. Starscream scoffed, closing the door.

As he walked away, hearing a faint grunt of the young Skywarp waking up after the door closed. Starscream didn't bother looking back. he heard the door reopen, followed by anothing opening of a door. Thundercracker and Skywarp. Starscream still didn't look back. He simply kept going, finally turning right at the next fork in the halls. He hesitated only once. Part of it was because he was getting worried of Megatron again, like he had at a kid. The other part was when the sound of two people following him.

Starscream found himself in front of the computer room. He'd been-rather seen-in the computer room only once. The first he'd seen it was the day he made a promise he was sure he'd broken several times. The promise to obey. Yep, he certain he'd broken that. He peered into the room. As he expected he saw Megatron.

Lucky for Starscream, the screen was facing him and Megatron wasn't. the screen looked like a report. That or an ongoing message between him and another. Starscream looked in harder, hoping to see what his 'guardian' was typing back and forth. Suddenly there was a bing. Starscream thought he was caught. He held back his scream-or was it a gasp-as Megatron stayed at his seat. He clicked on something on the computer. A larger screen projected onto the wall. Starscream watched on.

"Megatron, sir," bowed the projector's picture. It was familiar to Starscream.

"Shockwave. You've got something to tell me?" Megatron asked to screen.

"The Decepticon raids are failing, sir. Without you there on the front, we have a serious problem. The Autobots out maneuvering us, sir. We need you. We can't wait for you to train Starscream any longer," begged Shockwave.

"I can't. Not yet. Starscream still doesn't trust me from when he was a child. I was hoping those two new recruits would change his mind. If everything works out, **all** of us will be on the battle field before you know it," hummed Megatron.

Starscream stood against the wall, not beleiving what he'd just heard. Raids? Decepticons? Autobots? Training? Recruits? Starscream didn't know what to think. He was thinking yet not thinking. He was doing this so hard he was panting, not noticing he was doing it loudly. He covered his ears, hoping he'd been hearing things or this was a dream.

He knew he was supposed to do something after Megatron. He always tried pushing that out. He knew what it all meant though. The Autobots, Decepticons and the front. It was war. He was supposed to be a general. Megatron was a war leader. He was supposed to destroy people, his own kind. For a second, before reviewing these thoughts, Starscream was scared. Then, after looking them over with his optics shut, he wasn't scared. He was embracing. He was ready. He believed.

"Starscream can wait…he doesn't trust you so he won't mind you leaving for a moment. All we need is someone to encourage us. Only you can do such. i'm sorry to be pushy sir but we need help and we need it now," begged Shockwave.

"I can't leave them. I can't bring them. I must stay until Starscream is ready for the role I have placed on him since I found him. I'm not letting him slip from fingers yet again," shouted Megatron.

"Tell him now. Train him now. Sir, we need you **now**!" Shockwave's transmission blurred than went black.

Megatron sat back in his seat, pondering the conversation. Starscream was pondering on what to do next. Starscream hissed quietly to himself then picked his next choice. He sighed and looked back down the hall. He noticed two pair of red optics watching him. Thundercracker and Skywarp no less. They watched in horror. They knew what Megatron could do. They didn't know what Starscream had been through and what he was willing to do.

"What am I to do with you…" whispered Megatron, knowing Starscream had entered the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Starscream hissed, "Why didn't you tell me we were at war!?"

"I didn't think you were ready. As you may have noticed, you are overreacting a smidge," Megatron said calmly.

"Me? I'm overreacting? Anyone who knew about this would act the way I am. Anyone who knows you've put me through!? You've almost got me killed more than once! I should trust you let alone go into battle with you!" shouted Starscream.

"It wasn't me who climbed out the window. It wasn't me who ran away. It wasn't me who let my friend d-" Megatron stopped. He knew it was a nerve. He didn't expect Starscream to grasp him by the neck.

"Stop right there old man. I've had enough. I'm tired of this supposed training. Take…me…to…war," ordered Starscream in a whisper only heard in Megatron's audio receptors. Megatron grinned lightly.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Starscream didn't expect to be taken so quickly. Megatron arranged everything in a flash. All Starscream knew was he, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were on a ship to who knows where. Starscream felt odd, knowing he'd asked for this. Megatron was no where, well as much as he knew. Thundercracker and Skywarp hadn't spoken about last night or even how they came to be sitting in the ship. Starscream simply began talking out of not only boredom but the nerves feelings that were boiling over.

"So…how was your two's night?" Starscream asked quietly, not even sure he was heard.

"Did you really stand up to Megatron. We heard screaming and eveything but we weren't sure so…" Thundercracker gasped.

"I did. I was tired of him," huffed Starscream.

"We heard you were a kid of the street when you were younger. We also heard about Skyfire," Skywarp whispered.

Starscream resisted the urge to strangle him like he had Megatron. Skyfire was a private conversation only to be brought up as very little times. He closed his optics and shook his head. Thundercracker must of noticed the sudden tension and nerve had been trigered.

"So, where we off to?" cried Thundercracker, changing the subject as quickly as he could.

"Some battle front. Did anyone else know there was a war going on?" Starscream sighed, rolling his optics.

"A war? Megatron never told us that!" gaped Thundercracker.

"Good so I'm not alone," shrugged Starscream.

"We're all kinda a like," mumbled Skywarp.

"Almost like brothers. I mean not close but in types. I mean we're all the same models," Thundercracker rambled.

"We are similar," Starscream smirked, "yet we're different."

"We need some cool title. I mean they can't just call us some group or nothing. Something cool and simple," offered Skywarp.

"Well…what do we all have in common, beside the model thing?" questioned Thundercracker.

"A common trait or a comman goal?" Starscream asked.

"Either or. I say we're each striving for something. Trying to get something but it seems like we can't get it," offered Thundercracker.

"Striving for something…? Seeking," whispered Starscream.

"Seeking? Seekers! Perfect!" cheered Thundercracker, leaning back.

"Seekers? Are you joking. I mean…hmm," grunted Starscream, looking away.

"seekers fits. No doubt about it," chuckled Skywarp.

"Sure," mumbled Starscream.

"Where'd you get that word? Seekers?" Thundercracker asked.

"I learned it…from Skyfire," Starscream whispered.

"uh-oh. Hitting that point again, we switch conversation points again," Thundercracker mumbled, "How much longer!?"

"Ha!" laughed Starscream. He hadn't laughed in so long.

"Hey you laugh?" Skywarp mocked.

"Sure I do. I simply haven't been happy enough to laugh," hummed Starscream, smiling lightly, "I haven't had friends in a long time either."

"I'm sorry about Skyfire and everything. We heard that you lost him right before Megatron picked us up. You were pretty popular around town. The boy who managed to get away. Megatron's known to be picky. I mean, you're an explorer, a scientist, now you're a warrior! What can't you do!?" gaped Thundercracker.

"I can't change time. I can't change what I've been through to get to where am. I would if I could," whispered Starscream.

"What has Megatron put you through?" Skywarp questioned.

So, as the trip went on, Starscream explained everything to the two new recruits. They awed and winced and asked several questions. Of course Starscream didn't tell them the most painful part, only those he could bare to say. They got closer in that moment. Not only that but, for once, Starscream felt like he had a family.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Starscream was enjoying yet regretting this at the same time. The sound of gun fire, the screams, explosions. He simply stood a moment, behind a blaster sheild or rather an old building that fallen over. He was panting hard, wishing for the old exploration days.

"Starscream, we need to do something…" whispered Thundercracker, his voice shaking.

"I…I know that!" answered Starscream.

"Starscream!"

He raised his null ray and fired. One of the enemies fell. Thundercracker and Skywarp turned and looked at Starscream. Starscream stood dazed at what he just did. Then he felt something in him crack. All logical was gone. He was at war. A smile crept on his face. He flew into the air soon followed by Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Out of the way Autobots!" hissed Starscream, firing at will.

Thundercracker and Skywarp followed the lead. The Autobots dove and dodged quickly. Starscream felt thrilled in this battle. Suddenly his rocket heels failed. He went spirling for the ground. Thundercracker snickered, pointing at him. Starscream hissed, his anger growing, firing upon Thundercracker. Thundercracker went tumbling downward.

"I win…" snapped Starscream, hitting the ground.

"Look what we have here," chuckled someone close by.

Starscream looked up. A red Autobot stood before him. Starscream gulped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Starscream felt a quick shot to his back then went limp. The world went black.

***

Starscream woke in a cage. He hissed, pulling at the bars but got a shock. He found they were powered with energon to the electrical form. He nodded, backing from the bars. He looked around. He was inside a base. A run down one. It looked bare as if no one had been there in a while.

"Hey?" Starscream turned. It was the red bot again. He huffed and leaned by the cage.

"Looks like we caught a Decepticon," hissed the bot.

"I'm no Decepticon!" answered Starscream.

"Yet you shot at us!" snapped the bot.

"Ironhide, leave him be," ordered another.

Ironhide left. Starscream was left alone quickly. He sighed. He hadn't being alone.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N

And the story lives on! Sorry for such a late update and such a short chapter last time. I needed to work on the poll on who Starscream will be friend with. So…here we go yet again. Hopefully this story will be wrapping up soon.

Chapter 25

Starscream was losing all sense of time, faith and patients. He still sat in the electrified cage. Autobots kept coming in and leaving shortly after. Starscream didn't catch many names, a few here and there. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee. Today, a new Autobot was guarding him.

The Autobot didn't talk much, rachet he sang to some imaginary tone in his head. With the visor, it made it hard to tell where the Autobot was looking at times. Starscream simply watched him instead of arguing as he did with the others that had watched him. Eventually he got bored with the silence.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Starscream snapped.

"Names Jazz," the Autobot answered with a nod of his head. "You?"

"Why would my name be important?" huffed Starscream.

"Why would mine?" countered Jazz, turning to face Starscream completely.

"Tushay," hummed Starscream, "I'm Starscream."

"How'd you wind up with a name like that?" chuckled Jazz.

"How'd you wind up with Jazz?" snapped Starscream, smuggly.

"Tushay once more," mumbled Jazz.

"I was given that name by the first bot that found me," whispered Starscream.

"Megatron?" Jazz questioned.

"I know he's not my creator," Starscream stopped with that.

"You know," Jazz hummed, leaning back in his seat, "there's been stories going around about the youngling owned by Megatron. Gotten beaten, dropped out of a window, ranaway, lost a friend…"

Starscream sighed, bring his legs closer to him. Jazz sat up straight, seeing the sudden change in the confident bot. Jazz smiled, snapping his fingers. Starscream watched him stand up and leave a moment. Starscream waited.

"I bet you're hungry…"

Jazz reappeared with an energon cube. He shook it in his hand. Starscream didn't realize till then how hungry, starving, he felt. He stared at the cube, mesmerized. Jazz chuckled, noticing this. Starscream wanted to reach but his hands and arms were already scarred with the electrical current throughout the bars of his cage. Jazz stood, poundering a moment.

"I'll give you the cube," Jazz hummed, "But if so, I'd have to turn off the energon current to your bars."

"So?" Starscream panted.

"So, don't attack me or anything," pleaded Jazz, reaching for the electrical cord.

"You trust me not to?" questioned Starscream.

"Anyone who could servive Megatron, can't be all bad. Maybe a little confused but otherwise…" Jazz smiled, unplugging the cord.

The cage had sparkling a defiant purple faded to a silvery grey. Starscream ran his hand along the smooth metal. Jazz placed the cube near the edge of the cage. Starscream instantly reached out and grabbed it. Jazz jumped at the sudden motion. Starscream leaned back against the cage bars and looked at the glowing cube.

"Jazz!"

Jazz and Starscream looked to the doorway. Ironhide was marching, looking very unhappy. Starscream quickly backed away from the bars as Ironhide plugged the cord back in. the bars glowed bright once again. Starscream panted, knowing if he hadn't moved that he would've been fried. Jazz frowned, glaring at Ironhide.

"what was that for?" hissed Jazz.

"Orders are orders! Don't unplug the energon cord and don't feed it," huffed Ironhide, marching off, "We'll be interrogating him tomorrow."

With that the door swished closed with a cold, shuddering snap. Jazz slouched, lowering himself into the chair once more. Starscream looked at his cube, placing it to once side. He looked back at Jazz.

"Thank you," Starscream almost forgot how to say the words.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Night had settled, leaving most of those in the base deep in recharge. Starscream wasn't. Starscream was peering through his brightly glowing bars. The cord was attached to the wall on his right side. The door was to the back of him. a window was in front of him. the sleeping mech sat slumped to his left. He had options.

Plan A: he could make some noise, waking the guard. He would lie, telling the guard that it had come from the window. He would then shot the guard as he looked out the window. He would shot the cord, cutting off the energon supply, leaving the cage defenseless. He would break out, fight against anyone if needed to, and escape.

The problem with that plan was much more than a simply what if. He wouldn't know where to go after he broke out. Sure, he could go through the window but where would he go. Then the what ifs kicked in. W_hat if the guard didn't wake? What if the guard didn't believe him? What if the guard didn't knock out with the shot? What if someone heard the shot? What if the cord didn't break? And the alarm? Is there an alarm?_

Starscream shook his head, changing plans. The guard thing was gone. The cord was gone. Anothing he came up with was thrown to the off. Starscream groaned. Suddenly, there was the swish of the metal doors opening. The guard fumbled to sit up correctly. In the dim light, Starscream couldn't see who it was.

"Prowl," the mech instructed, "Why don't you go recharge. I'll cover ya."

"Why aren't you in recharge?" snapped the guard who Starscream currently knew as Prowl.

"Couldn't get to it. Had some trouble. I'm sure you'll do better," the mech joked.

"Fine," Prowl sighed, standing up, "Good luck, kid."

Starscream heard the door close again. The mech who'd entered stepped closer. In the light of the cage bars, Starscream made out the faught colors. Grey, red, blue but mostly white though. Starscream squinted, trying to see better. The mech leaned down to become optic level. Starscream smiled.

"Jazz?" gasped Starscream, keeping his voice hushed.

"Ready to get out?" Jazz asked.

"What?" Starscream's voice raised accidently.

"I know what the others are going to do to you after that interrogation," Jazz explained, "Death to all Cons."

"I'm not a Con!" hissed Starscream.

"You know that, I know that, but they…they don't know that," Jazz replied, moving away.

Suddenly there was a burst of light. Starscream groaned. Jazz had switched on the main lights. Jazz, afterward, went and unplugged the cage. The glowing purple died once more. Starscream rubbed the back of his hand on the smooth metal again. The feeling was abnormal. The deep color didn't match the smooth, gentle feeling. He sighed, reliefing himself.

"You didn't try the cube?" Jazz asked, fumbling through the desk.

"I guess I was saving it," mumbled Starscream.

"found it!" Jazz cheered, holding up a small shiny object.

"What?" groaned Starscream.

"Try and figure it out," joked Jazz, sticking it into the lock on the cage door.

The lock made a quick and quiet yet justifing click. The door of the cage opened. Starscream pushed his way. He stood up completely straight, bending backward. After hearing a faint snap in his back, he stopped.

"How can I repay you for this?" Starscream smiled warmly.

"Just make sure you're not the one who winds up killing me in battle," joked Jazz, marching toward the window.

Starscream thought about that and instantly remembered the feeling as he entered the battle. The feeling of anger, uncontrollable fury; sorrow, seeing the mech of your race fall limp and never move again; and the feeling of being totally lost, to not know what to do when others need you to know.

"Right," mumbled Starscream.

"Everyone's sleeping or trying to," Jazz instruced, "I'm sure you can fly away."

"to where has been my question," Starscream explained.

"If you want to go back to the Con base," Jazz sighed, "I know where it is."

"I'm not sure if I want to go back," whimpered Starscream. "I know what's going to happen if I go back."

There was a short gap in the conversation. Both were debating with themselves on the next thing to do. Finally Jazz went back to the desk. After a moment of digging, he came back with a small pad. He handed it to Starscream.

"Go where ever," ordered Jazz, "Here's a map of the sector."

Starscream looked at the pad then to Jazz. Jazz had turned around, returning to the desk. He let out a high aggressive groan as he kicked the desk, knocking it over. He sighed, slumping into the chair.

"Don't shot you, don't trip the alarm, and go where ever," repeated Starscream, "Got it."

"Good luck," Jazz sighed.

"You too," Starscream smiled.

With that Starscream left. Jazz sat in his seat a moment then leaned back. he sighed. Eventually, he drifted into recharge.

***

Starscream carefully slipped past the cameras and guards. He eventually made it out of the base entirely. He, sooner or later, reached the city. The city was empty, abandoned and lifeless. Starscream entered a building. The door broke with a single touch. He entered, slowly, along a creaky floor. He stopped, seeing a small item before him. he sighed, turning away. he left the building. His shadow stretched, covering the small child's toy.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The wall shattered from Starscream's null-ray blast. He entered a dark room. The light from outside send his shadow far ahead of him. Starscream looked around, hoping to find a familiar face among the shadows. He spotted two crimson glows in the shadow. Starscream growled.

"Well, if it isn't my dear friend Megatron," his hissed.

Megatron slinked out from the shadows. With a twisted smile on his face, Megatron stepped a little closer to Starscream. Starscream growled, raising his arm and powering his null-ray.

"Now what's wrong, Starscream, my loyal second in command."

"Second in…" Starscream repeated, lowering his arm.

"Of course. That's the reason you're here, to lead after me," Megatron hummed.

"You…you left me for scrap!" howled Starscream, raising his arm yet again.

"You survive, don't you?" chuckled Megatron, stepping ever closer.

"Maybe…with no help from you!" Starscream wailed, firing his null-ray.

Megatron dodged it easily, rushing forward. Smoke poured as the false fire hit the wall. Starscream scoured, hoping this wasn't his last moment of life. Something struck his back, sending him forward. He hit the ground hard only to be pulled up hastily. He was optic to optic with Megatron who still happened to smile.

"You disappoint me, Starscream," he sighed. "I expected more from you."

"You hate me and yet you keep me…" Starscream whispered, hands wrapping on the grip around his neck.

"I always needed a sucessor and you…sorta fit the part," Megatron bellowed. "You will be second in command until…you are no longer useful."

With this Megatron tossed Starscream aside. Starscream pushed himself up slightly. Megatron towered over him. Starscream whimpered softly, turning away. Megatron frowned, kicking Starscream over.

"I know you have the spark for battle, Starscream. I just need you to show a little more of it," Megatron hissed.

Starscream watched him leave. Starscream screamed, firing the wall and punching the ground. He stood up and punched the wall as heard as he could. His hand ached. He let out another scream but not of pain. He continued the punch and kick until he was out of energy.

"Stupid Megatron. You don't have the right to lead…no one should have you as a leader. With you leading…bots will leave through the same nightmare I had. I gotta…" Starscream mumbled. "I gotta…overtake. I must rule! I must lead…"

Starscream smiled lightly, glenching his fists and exitting the building. He felt certain of his plane. Thoughts flashed…memories rather than thoughts. he rested on the roof of the building, Cybertron stretching out beneath him. he closed his optics, remembering promises and emotions.

_"I guess I'd be trying to make it to leader. Anyway I can."_

_"Don't go too far right. As long as I'm here…"_

_"Right…"_

Starscream opened his optics, stopping the memory before he allowed it to finish. He shook his head. He knew several conversations with Skyfire. He was beginning to think Skyfire of nothing but a memory now. He remembered the explorer promise. He remembered this conversation well though. The personality talk was a perfect title. Skyfire saw him as a leader and he was going to try and be one. Then he remembered the ending of the conversation. It was a line he knew he was about to cross…

_"I can trust anyone as long as you're here."_

"I will become leader of the Decepticons," Starscream swore. "Even if it means, taking a lifetime."


End file.
